


Sweater Weather

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nonsense, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: Kimbley's screwing around in the basement and transmutes a gift for Archer.





	

Kimbley set the thread, wool, and dyes on the transmutation circle, trying to remember whether he’d brought enough with him or not. He could be pretty scatterbrained at times -- with his mind going at a hundred miles an hour, it was sometimes hard for him to keep up.

 

Satisfied, he clapped his hands together, emitting a white light from the arcane circle -- one bright enough for Archer to notice it coming from downstairs.

 

Sighing heavily, he walked to the basement door.

 

“Kimbley…” Archer called, the annoyance clear in his voice. “Are you fooling around down there again? I thought we’d been over this…”

 

Kimbley whipped his head around in surprise, quickly collecting the gift in his hands and concealing it behind his back the best he could. The fact that he was rather skinny did little to help.

 

“Aw, c’mon, I wasn’t doin’ any dumb shit I promise! But uh. Can you come on down here? I need your help with something if ya don’t mind!”

 

Archer rolled his eyes, then began to descend the staircase, the wood groaning beneath his feet.  
“Fine -- and you better _not_ have been. After the last time you were doing your little alchemy experiments here, you’re _lucky_ I haven’t locked and barred the bloody door.”

 

‘As if it would keep him out of it.’ He thought to himself.

 

“Boss, that was forever ago! Are you still holdin’ that against me?”

 

“Yes well, considering that it smelled like sulfur down here up until last week, you haven’t exactly inspired much trust in me…”

 

“Okay, okay -- fine, you win.” Kimbley snorted. “I guess that means you don’t want this present I made you, huh?”

 

Archer raised his brows in surprise. That was unexpected. Sometimes Kimbley really pulled through for him.

 

“..That’s -- very kind of you actually.” An appreciative smile spread across his face.

 

“Oh hell, it’s nothin’... Here! Since it’s cold as hell out, I thought I’d make you something, yannow. Weather-appropriate!”

 

He held up the sweater for Archer to see, eager for his reaction.

 

Archer’s smile turned into an look of annoyance as soon as he got a good look at what Kimbley had presented him with.

 

“...You made me a _window_ sweater. I don’t know why I expected any less out of you, Kimbley.”

 

There was a pause before Kimbley said anything.

“So, uh. You gonna wear it or not? I mean you’d look pretty killer in this shit!!” he waggled his eyebrows. “...Bossss, c’mooon….”

 

Archer hesitates for a moment, considering it. He drew in the longest breath he’d ever taken and then finally replied. He looked away for a moment, redness creeping across his face.

“...Just. Not in public.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archer has bara tiddies.


End file.
